


Repeat

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Time and time again, she had done this... HomuraxMadoka, mild sexual suggestiveness.





	Repeat

**Author's Note:**

> Repeat
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Spoilers for ep 10 onwards, yuri, implied sex, HomuraxMadoka.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Madoka Magica. It belongs to SHAFT, Urobuchi, Ume and Shinbo.
> 
> Rating: PG

Time and time again she had done this; watch the girl she loved more than anything be dragged down into despair. It was unfair. No matter how hard she tried, nothing seemed to work: Madoka would always become a magical girl and always would suffer for her choice.

When she had made her own wish the idea of saving her had seemed simple. All she had to do was stop her fighting Walpurgis on her own, right? Wrong. Even if the other girls were there, Madoka had to do it all on her own in the end. Always had to give the ultimate sacrifice for those she loved.

And Homura hated it.

Why was it always Madoka? Why not someone else, like Mami or Sayaka? Surely if Madoka could do it then they could too! But with each rewind of time, she found out more and more. Saw the weaknesses of the other girls overtake them and drive them into insanity. She wasn't going to let that happen to Madoka too!

Even if it meant stopping her from being a magical girl entirely, even if it meant fighting every single witch on her own... Homura would find a way. She would do it no matter how many times it would take. Anything to save the pink-haired girl who smiled so brightly.

Yet with every attempt, the bridge between them grew farther apart. Everything seemed to get more and more difficult, until she had no other options left. To save Madoka, she had to give up everything that was between them. Never again kiss her lips or touch her skin.

Steeling herself, Homura let down her braids and healed her eyes. This time. It had to be this time for sure...!

Little did she know her own time was running out.


End file.
